sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
ZPCI Stronghold
The ZPCI Stronghold is the 7th zone in Sonny (2017). Shop Stage 9 When Vendara is defeated: Vendara: It... can't end like this... You are the enemies... We are the ZPCI... we protect the human race... After the battle: A still body. Blood leaking. Close, but not quite dead yet. Sonny: Let's finish it. Kara: No! Wait... He's a good guy. His sense of justice just clouded his vision. Sonny: Kara... Veradux: ... aw, Hell. Dr. Herregods: Oh, dear. Zakk: Even in the heat of battle, we must not lose signt of the power there is in solidarity. Not every war must end with extermination. Kara: Exactly. If you put a bullet in him, then you might as well kill me too. I'm still ZPCI. Even if the Praetor isn't. Sonny: ... Fine. The Praetor, though... He doesn't get a second chance. Kara: Agreed. Stage 10 Wave 1 ZPCI Medic: 12069 HP, 995 Power, 1591 Def, 928 Speed. Attack: Physical | Basic Attack | Deals Power damage. Anesthetic: Nature | 3? Cooldown | Deals Power? damage and applies Weaken. * Weaken: Power reduced by 50%. Heal: Heals for Power HP. ZPCI Pyrotech: 12997 HP, 1658 Power, 1989 Def, 663 Speed. Pyro Nova: Fire | 3? Cooldown | Deals Power? damage and applies Affliction. Affliction: Take user's Power damage each turn. 3 Turns. Taser Shot: Electric | Basic Attack | Deals Power? damage, and has a chance to apply Stun. ZPCI Sniper: 11140 HP, 1127 Power, 1326 Def, 464 Speed. Vantage Point: Passive | Physical | Snipe deals double damage if this unit was not attacked in the previous turn. This unit also receives 100% extra healing. Snipe: Fire | Deals Power? damage. Stage 11 ZPCI Praetor: Lvl 24 | HP: 111400, Power: 1127, Defense: 2918, Speed: 1127. Attack: Strike Order: Shadow | 3? Cooldown | Deals Power? damage and applies Strike Mark. Boosted Growth: Nature | 3? Cooldown | Heals Power? HP and increases power by Prism Beam: Electric | 3? Cooldown | Deals formula, scales with user's Defense damage and applies Breach to the user. First Aid: Transcript Pre-battle: ZPCI Praetor: VENDARA! Captain! Where the hell are you?! Kara: Captain's in the med bay, Praetor. It's time for you to answer questions directly. ZPCI Praetor: Karanthra. You annoying little puke stain. I should have killed you myself in the Firewell, traitor. Kara: It's YOU who's the traitor! Traitor to the ZPCI! Cutscene ends, battle begins. At the start of the battle: Sonny: We want to make this quick, Praetor. ZPCI Praetor: It will be. Believe me. Sonny: Are you working for InfectAid? ZPCI Praetor: What? FOR InfectAid? Ha! What is this amateur hour group you've got yourself mixed up with, Karanthra? Kara: InfectAid built your super weapon! ZPCI Praetor: Yes. They headed up construction of the SEED Beam. They'll be shipping us an army of super-smart robots, too. Because unlike you, Mr Carbon and his employees BELIEVE in the extermination of the zombie pest! Battle continues. After ZPCI Praetor's 2nd Turn: Dr Herregods: Klima had you fooled from the start. He was not here to manage the development of the weapon. He was here to intercept Sonny for further study into the super zombie strains HE CREATED! ZPCI Praetor: What trash. We wouldn't be involved in a Zed-creation scheme. It's weak-minded, pathetic excuses for humans like YOU who have driven me to this. We can't let there be Zed-lovers running around, fornicating with Zeds and making new types! Sonny: That's... not how it's done... ZPCI Praetor: Any intel I receive that the Zed threat is greater than the human strength in an area... BLAM! Out they go. No questions asked. ? That's how it's done. Who started these so-called 'super zombies' will be disintegrated. They can't hide from the SEED! Kara: You're deranged! ZPCI Praetor: No, Karantha. I am a leader! A leader must make difficult decisions. Dealing with you, though, will be an easy one. When the Praetor is at or below 25% HP: Carbon: Come in, Mister Praetor. You there? Is this thing on? ZPCI Praetor: ...Carbon? Carbon: Praetor, baby! Look, I wouldn't keep you long. I know you're up to your eyeballs in death right about now. ZPCI Praetor: What is this... Carbon: I just want to send a big thanks your way for paying for my super weapon. ZPCI Praetor: ...your? Sonny: What's going on? He's stopped. Is he talking to someone? Kara: Yeah. He's on the radio. Dr Herregods: Hmm. Let me try and trace the signal. Carbon: The testing has gone really well. It's a shame you couldn't be here to see it. It really works! The humble city of Velware, about six hundred kilometers away... BOOM! Now there's a lot of dead folk. And a crater the size of my bank account. Which is freaking huge, by the way. ZPCI Praetor: You... Carbon: See, I told you I could make you a good super weapon. I make the best super weapons. Really, I can't think of a better zombie who can. Oops! Did I let the cat out of the bag? ZPCI Praetor: Zombie...? You..? Carbon: Yeah. Funny, huh? All I had to do was keep my back to you and you never noticed I wasn't human. ZPCI Praetor: ...NO! THE ZPCI WILL NOT BE- Carbon: Whoa. okay, look - you're getting a little shouty now. It's not good for the blood pressure. No hard feelings, alright? This is business. And in the world of business, I'm Praetor. See what I'm saying? ZPCI Praetor: I WILL K- Carbon: Good! Alright, see ya. When the Praetor dies: ZPCI Praetor: Don't let... humanity... ... be changed... ... by that monster... Editor's note: Well to be honest, the Praetor got served. "And in the world of business, I'm Praetor." God damn, he got served hard. Carbon can sure talk the talk and walk the walk. After the battle ends: Sonny: I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty good after that. No one noticed Zakk's disappearance. Only his return. Veradux: Hey, where have you been, Frosty? Zakk: I have scouted the remaining sectors, trying to find the super weapon. It is not here. Dr Herregods: ...It was never meant to be here. This 'Carbon' person must have convinced the Praetor to have it installed elsewhere. And I think I know where. Veradux: Spit it out Doc. I got some more fight in me yet. Dr Herregods: I managed to track a location from frequency the Praetor was connected to before we dispatched him. It is my belief that he was speaking with Carbon. Sonny: Then what are we waiting for? Let's end this. Category:Sonny (2017) Category:Zones (Sonny 2017) Category:ZPCI